Airports & Hoodies
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: "So...I found your hoodie," Ally awkwardly joked, her hand running through her hair, mussing it further. Ally climbed off the bed and stood up. The bottom of Austin's hoodie only reached halfway of Ally's thigh. Austin's eyes trailed down Ally's body and landed on her legs. His fascination with Ally's legs could not be helped. The hoodie practically engulfed her small body REVIEW!


**Airports & Hoodies**

Austin paced back and forth near the terminal entrance. He glanced at the clock on the wall repeatedly hoping the minutes would pass by quicker. Both Dez and Trish rolled their eyes at Austin's erratic behaviour. This wasn't unusual, he had been like this all morning...and all of last night. He had a severe case of Ally-itis. Ally had been in New York with her dad, visiting family. Austin hadn't ever gone without seeing Ally for more than a couple of days and even then he would complain about not being able to see her. It's not like Austin didn't call her, text her or video call her every couple days, hell he even planned on going to New York for a couple of days just to see her in the flesh, but that plan got ruined seeing as all the flights were booked...which held to the Great Ally Depression of 2015'. Where Austin moped around the house and didn't eat pancakes for at least a week.

Luckily for everyone, Ally was coming back home today.

"Austin, you couldn't of dressed nicer?" Trish huffed looking Austin up and down. "You look like a hobo."

Austin looked down at his clothes. His old black hoodie and stained shorts. "Hey I grabbed the first things I found. This isn't a fashion show!" Austin muttered grumpily glancing at the clock again.

"It's a miracle he remembered pants," Dez commented. Austin glared at his friends.

After 5 minutes of pacing and periodically glancing at the clock Trish had enough. She grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled his face to her height. "Austin Monica Moon! If you do not stand still I will slap you so hard that your future children will feel it! Do I make myself clear?!" Trish shoved him back and smiled sweetly as Austin nodded rapidly, "Thank you Austin."

Austin still wide eyed and shocked sat down in a chair and stared at the gate entrance. He did his best not to move too much with Trish's threat leering over his head.

**'FLIGHT 4034 HAS LANDED.'** The announcers voice echoed around the room.

"That's Ally's flight!" Austin yelled scaring some people around him. Austin began fidgeting in front of Dez and Trish. His leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably in anticipation of Ally's arrival. Trish was getting ready to slap him...

Then he saw her wander out of the arrival entrance. An uncontrollable smile appeared on Austin's face. Dez and Trish looked at each other knowingly, there was only one person who could make Austin smile like he had won a lifetime supply of pancakes.

She hadn't changed one bit. She wore her loose and frilly skirts that swished around thighs. A brightly coloured green tank top and her favourite boots.

Lester, Ally's dad was pushing an enormous trolley of their luggage. Ally was looking around for her friends, but there was so many people and Ally was short so she was standing on her toes trying to find them. Austin was resisting the urge to hide just to mess with her. Ally eyes finally found a messy mop blonde hair standing with a tall red-head and a short Latina.

Ally didn't think twice. She broke into a sprint towards the badly dressed blonde. After a month of not seeing Austin, Ally just wanted to hug him. Austin braced himself when brunette jumped on him. Ally arms and legs wrapped around Austin. Not noticing the crowd staring at them they stayed wrapped together for a while. Ally head was tucked into Austin's neck, she had missed this. Austin and Ally together again.

"Miss me much?" Austin cheekily asked his arms wound around her tiny waist.

Ally pulled her head back, still latched on Austin. "Pssh, what gave you that idea." Ally replied back with a smirk. "Why would I miss you?"

"Don't make me drop you Ally."

Ally tightened her legs around Austin's waist and raised her eyebrow, "I'd like to see you try."

"I guess Ally didn't really miss us," Dez muttered dramatically at the two friends.

"God! Get a room guys!" Trish snickered loudly taking a picture with her phone. The embracing couple didn't notice a thing whenever they were together in their own special bubble.

Ally jumped down from Austin, who just wanted to grab Ally and bring her back into his arms. "Calm down guys, I miss you too just as much." Ally said as she gave Dez and Trish a hug.

Ally stood next to Trish talking about her holiday in New York when she suddenly noticed what Austin was wearing.

"Austin?" Ally began. "Why are dressed like-"

"-a hobo?" Trish cut in.

Austin shouted an annoyed 'Hey!'

"Yeah," Ally answered as she laughed at Austin's indignant expression.

"He was in so much of a rush to get to the airport in time to see you that he _literally_ put on the first things he found," Dez responded. A light red blush appeared on Austin's face.

"Miss me much?" Ally said with a wink, repeating Austin's previous comment.

"Yeah, only this much." Austin made a small gap with his thumb and finger. Dez and Trish snorted loudly when they heard Austin. "And someone stole my favourite hoodie which is why I'm wearing this." Ally avoided eye contact with Austin when he said this. _'Borrow not steal," _Ally thought.

"Hello Mr. Dawson," Dez called out.

"Hey Dez, Trish, Austin, how are you kids?" Lester asked.

"Kids? We're all nineteen!" Trish chuckled.

"We're good, better now that Ally's back. Austin won't be grumpy anymore," Dez said straightforwardly.

"I was not grumpy!" Austin yelled out.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," Trish winked at Austin. "He was a nightmare without you Ally."

"Well obviously, I'm the only one that keeps him in line and out of trouble." Ally grinned widely when Austin huffed playfully.

"You guys finish this conversation later," Lester quickly cut in. "It's late. And we should probably get home."

"Awwwwww." The four friends groaned simultaneously.

"Come on Ally," Lester prompted.

"See ya tomorrow Ally." Austin said giving Ally a hug. Trish and Dez followed suit.

The friends parted way. Austin, Dez and Trish went back to Austin's car. Ally and Lester went back to their car in the holiday parking section.

When they reached home, Ally was practically asleep. She reached her room, she dug a warm hoodie from her suitcase. She slipped out of her clothes and put the hoodie on that she _borrowed _from Austin. She dived into her bed under the covers and was asleep within seconds.

Ally was sleeping peacefully. She was finally back in her own house and in her bed. Austin on the other hand was wide awake and already halfway to Ally's house. Lester had even Austin a key to the house since he was there most of the time and Ally had a key to Austin's house as well.

"Ally!" Austin called out in the seemingly empty house. "Ally! Ally!...Ally?" Austin shrugged and started going up the stairs to Ally's room. "Ally, you awake?" He heard silence, which is unusual because Ally was a light sleeper. _'She must be tired,'_ he thought.

He opened the door and grinned to himself. Ally was sprawled all over her bed while being covered in her blankets. He walked over and crouched down to her ear and screamed "ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!" Ally shot up completely bewildered. Her hair was a mess and she was still wrapped up in her blankets.

"Jeez Austin," Ally mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you here so early?" Ally whined still yawning.

"Ally its 12 o'clock..." Austin trailed off.

"Oh...really?" Ally checked her alarm clock, "Huh, looks like I slept in."

"C'mon! Get outta bed already, you gotta show me the new songs you wrote!" Austin said excitedly.

Ally face turned red, "Uhhhhh Austin...could you wait outside while I change?" Ally squeaked out.

Austin expression both conveyed his confusion and also suspicion. "Why? You're not naked under there are you?"

Ally's eyes widened. "WHAT? NO AUSTIN!"

"Then why?" Austin walked closer to her bed and Ally got more nervous. "Okay fine then. I'll you in five minutes." Austin took a couple steps towards the door, then quickly turned around and ripped off Ally's blankets.

Austin's grin dropped. He stood there, his mouth suddenly dry and his eyes glued to Ally. Austin couldn't speak. And how could he? His best friend was sitting up wearing his favourite hoodie that he had "supposedly" lost and nothing else it seemed. He really didn't know what to say but he needed to get out of there fast before he did something stupid...something extremely stupid, which involved probably a lot more than just kissing Ally. He stood there fighting his body's reaction to seeing a beautiful girl in his clothes. His dreams did not compare to the sight in front of him, and it also didn't help that he had to _sort out_ his problem most mornings.

"So...I found your hoodie," Ally awkwardly joked, her hand running through her hair, mussing it further. Ally climbed off the bed and stood up. The bottom of Austin's hoodie only reached halfway of Ally's thigh. Austin's eyes trailed down Ally's body and landed on her legs. His fascination with Ally's legs could not be helped. The hoodie practically engulfed her small body. "Uhhh, do you mind waiting while I put my pyjama shorts on?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs," Austin rasped out quickly before exiting and closing the door behind him. He ran down the stairs and to the kitchen...and that's when the freaking started.

"Okay, calm down Austin! It's just Ally! Ally wearing your hoodie is no big deal! And you most certainly don't want to kiss her!" Austin paced around half whispering, half shouting to himself. "Ally doesn't like you like that! Stop thinking about Ally's legs! What's wrong with me?!" He nearly yelled.

Ally stood on the last step listening to Austin in astonishment. Her face was growing redder listening to Austin's mutterings. _'Austin likes me?'_ Ally face conveyed her disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Austin. Calm down. Ally is your friend, best friend. Don't screw that up. And don't stare at her legs." Ally heard Austin giving himself a pep talk. Ally grinned widely and tried to hold back her giggles as she continued to listen. "Just because you want to kiss her, _doesn't _mean that you should. God I need a cold shower." Ally hand muffled her gasp.

She slowly walked towards the kitchen. "Good morning Austin."

He gave her a nervously grin as he stood behind the kitchen bench, "Hey, sorry about snatching the blankets off you."

"It's fine, it wasn't an unexpected reaction from you," Ally snickered.

"Yeah true. So do you wanna explain why you have my favourite hoodie that went missing a month ago?" Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Well, remember you gave it to me to wear the night before me and dad left for New York because it was cold, I feel asleep in it and it was so warm and soft...so I kinda took it for the month," Ally sheepishly told Austin. Austin nearly passed out. She had been sleeping in his hoodie for the past month? He did his best to shut down his brain because the images it was giving him wasn't helping his suitation...

"So does that mean I don't get it back?"

"Yep. It's mine now." Ally wrapped her arms around herself and the hoodie.

"You're lucky I'm nice or else I would have demanded it back," Austin threatened.

"Then you would have to take off me, and you wouldn't do that, since I'm not wearing much underneath," Ally laughed loudly at the dumbfounded expression on Austin's face.

"Don't be too sure," Austin cheekily said after a minute. _'Austin you can NOT take off the your hoodie from Ally,"_ Austin mentally yelled at himself.

"I dare you," Ally challenged. She went to the pantry to find something to eat, she popped her head out and winked, "Oh and Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"You can use the shower upsides if you need it." Austin's face flushed and he banged his head the wall. The kitchen soon filled with Ally's giggles.

**REVIEW!**

**I had fun writing this one :D I might go back and fix up the other two, make them longer or something. **

**If you liked this one, check out 'Dreams & Jealously' or 'Pancakes & Staring' - the other Austin & Ally oneshots**

**Enjoy & Cheers!**


End file.
